


appreciating chubby thor

by cancerising



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Thor, Creampie, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, thor tries to be gentle but he is a rough boy, uwu i love chubby thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerising/pseuds/cancerising
Summary: title says it all. he needs some luv





	appreciating chubby thor

**Author's Note:**

> HI i just saw endgame and i was in love with chubby thor....i wrote this super quick i’m so sorry if there’s any mistakes. uhhh enjoy this mess!

thor leans back and shifts his thighs comfortably apart. he moves them just wide enough apart to allow you a moment to take in his unruly pubic hair and thick cock. it’s like he wants to see how much you want it, how much you’ll goggle with your eyes. he confidently slaps his thigh to beckon you forward, the meat jostling under the weight of his hand. “come, girl. sit in my lap.” 

you stumble forward, looking much like a newborn fawn. “like this?” you ask, carefully straddling his waist until you chest is flush against his and your thighs are pressed firmly against his hips. his soft stomach is sandwiched up against yours, and you can’t help but squirm. you reach out and sheepishly run your hands over his belly. your fingers graze the light stretch marks on his hips, and you glance up at him, curious to see how he’s taking this. 

“i’m not what i used to be,” his nervous laugh is loud and carries a slight echo. “but i sure know how to fuck like i used to. up, let me have a look at you.” he brings his hands under your thighs and lifts you up slightly, just until you’re hovering over his stomach. 

“i’m already so wet for you.” you sigh and bring your hand between your legs to show him what you mean. you spread your folds apart with your fingers and gasp lightly as you brush your clit. you glance up at him, eyebrows cocked suggestively, and push a finger inside yourself. “will you touch me?” 

he shifts uneasily. he’s not used to having a girl show herself off like a whore. most girls immediately lay down and have him go at it like a mad dog, but you’re dragging this out as long as you can, and the soft moans sound almost genuine, like you actually get off from looking at him. 

“c’mon,” he grunts and places his hands on your hips. “ride me, girl. i haven’t got all day.” 

you place your hands on his stomach for balance, and slowly move your hips down. his cock is flush on your thigh, and twitches desperately for attention. “never heard of foreplay, big boy?” you tease and grind against his thigh. you can feel his thigh getting slick from your own wetness. 

he digs his nails into your hips and roughly bucks his hips to further show how impatient he is. “foreplay?” he huffs, having never heard of the word. he struggles to bring your hips further down, to force his cock into you. he isn’t one to give in so easily and willfully beg to be fucked, but he’s tired of your silly games and so-called ‘foreplay.’ 

“mm,” you chew on your bottom lip. this is a moment worth savoring, the mighty thor begging silently for your cunt. “i’ll have to show you some other day.” 

you fist his cock, squeezing teasingly. precum dribbles from his slit and you spread it around with your thumb to add some extra lubricant, and also to feel thor shiver underneath you. “you’re so big. i don’t know if i can take all of it.” you can’t help but groan as you lower your hips and take in his cock. the stretch burns beautifully, and you swear you can feel a slight bump in your lower abdomen as he finally bottoms out. 

“ _woman,_ ” he hisses. his fingers press into your hips as he tries to keep himself from immediately bucking into your heat. “your cunt is...dangerously tight.” 

he lets out a deep breath and squirms. he’s desperate to push you into your back and plow into you, but you had deliberately decided to ride him tonight, for whatever reason that was. the change of pace annoys him greatly, but it seems that his anticipation and desperation is planned on your part. that, too, annoys him. he tries to show his eagerness by lightly bucking into you and pulling your body against his chest and stomach. 

“slow down, baby.” you pinch his stomach as a warning and giggle at the shocked expression that forms on his face. “i’m not going anywhere. you can take things slow, drag them out. it won’t hurt you to take your time.” you lean forward and lift your hips, then gently come down again, gasping as he fills you to the brim. 

the slow pace, however, quickly becomes too slow for you. it’s easy to take it up a notch, turning the gentle grinding into softly bouncing on his cock and thighs. you keep one hand on his belly, and the other rests on his thigh, directly behind your ass. you pinch and grab him nearly every time you drag your hips down, as if to ground yourself more. every now and then, you teasingly wedge your hand between his thighs and gently squeeze his balls, which of course makes thor jolt forward and slam his hips into you, both from shock and pleasure. 

“you’re a demon.” he grumbles, sounding exasperated by your relentless teasing. still, he brings his knees up, giving you room to lean back if you choose to, but also nonchalantly spreading his thighs in a silent invitation for more. he leans back against the pillows and bucks his hips a few times, enjoying the view of both his own stomach and your breasts jostling with the rough movement. 

“i want to try something.” you whine as his cock slips out of you, but quickly get back into position, this time with your back facing him, and sink back down on his cock. you grip the fat of his thigh and bring it against your clit as you grind down, hips flush against his. “how’s this?” you gasp, lightly bouncing on his cock. 

“i like this.” he grins. he roughly grabs your ass and slams you down onto his cock, and at the same time bucks his hips shamelessly. the view is much nicer. he is definitely an ass man, and shows it by squeezing and slapping your ass. “are you close?” he groans and forces you down again, briefly holding you in position as your walls tighten around his cock. 

“ _yes_ ,” you allow him to manhandle you as he pleases. the roughness is very appreciated now that you’re so close. “cum inside. i want to feel it.” 

your moans become louder, despite how much you try to keep them in check. it becomes nearly impossible to control yourself as thor takes over completely and slams your hips down against him, his balls slapping noisily with each rough thrust. you try your best to meet his eager pace as you desperately rub your clit and chase after your orgasm. it comes much faster than you would’ve wanted, but you can’t stop yourself from pushing your hips back and rubbing at your sore clit. 

it doesn’t take him long to catch up. he pins your against his body like you’re a sex toy and unforgivingly pounds into you until his thrusts become sloppy and ecstatic. he grunts loudly and forces your hips down as he cums inside, as you so nicely asked. “fuck,” he pants. 

you moan softly and squirm in his grip. after a few moments, he swiftly turns you onto your stomach and wraps his arm around your waist. his cock slids out of you with a disgusting wet sound and slaps against the back of your thighs. 

you lay next to him in comfortable silence. your rest your hand on his stomach and sigh as you drag your thumb over the various scars and stretch marks that cover his body. the moment is almost relaxing enough that you could doze off with his soft body pressed against you, but he quickly ruins it by turning to his side and shoving you away from him. 

“cuddling is strange,” he mumbles. his face is flushed from embarrassment, it seems. 

you frown. “i think it’s nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is bad but :) chubby thor :)


End file.
